


Mine

by Atlantis_11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alpha Lucius Malfoy, Alpha Severus Snape, Arthur Weasley Bashing, Bottom Harry Potter, Child Draco Malfoy, Crossdressing, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Love, M/M, Making Love, Mates, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mother-Son Relationship, Narcissa Black Malfoy Bashing, Omega Harry Potter, Omega James Potter, Original Character(s), Possessive Behavior, Remus Lupin Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Tom Riddle, Shy Draco Malfoy, Top Lucius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlantis_11/pseuds/Atlantis_11
Summary: The war had three sides: the Dark, the Light and the Grey. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy who was believed to be the Dark Lord's right hand man was in fact the Grey Lord. A man who had divorced his wife for his son. His Ex-wife, Narcissa Malfoy who used to beat and neglect their own son in favor of her own parties and affairs.Hadrian Prince-Snape was beautiful boy. Born to Severus Prince-Snape and Lily Prince-Snape.Now in his sixth year at Hogwarts.At the Annual Summer Ball of the Prince's he meets a shy four year old. Who he falls in love with at first sight.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, James Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 277





	1. Disclaimer

* * *

**DISLAIMER**

Harry Potter the full series and all the characters belong to J.K.Rowling. Only the plot of this story belongs to me. All characters are very different from their original character sketch. This story portrays a Crossdressing, androgynous, beautiful and maternal Harry. I hope you Enjoy reading this fanfiction.

* * *


	2. Meeting the Adonis

It's been just two days since I've come home and today is our Annual Summer Ball. Ma and I had decided to go shopping today. But due to a last minute meeting with the Grey Lord made Mom cancel the plan. Here I am now just outside my dad's study. 

*knock knock*

A deep gruff voice permitted me to come in. As I entered I saw my parents seated on the plush couches of my father's study in front of a man. It looked like I had interrupted something serious. Had I known that my parents were already entertaining their guest I would not have come but... 

My father smiled and motioned me forward. Just as I reached them they stood up and my father said "Hi Sweety, I thought you had already left." 

"I was just leaving but I realized that I had not taken the vault cheque book from you."

"Hade you have your own vault why do you need my cheque book"

"Daddy I know that, but I want to spend from your account"

Meanwhile the guest and James looked at the father and son duo with amusement. 

“You know I never refuse you. You know where to take the cheque book from. But before you go let me introduce you to our guest. Sweetheart meet, Lord Malfoy the Grey Lord. Lord Malfoy this is my beautiful son Hadrian Prince-Snape."

Just as I looked at the tall man who stood proud at 6'2" I noticed that he clearly looked like an Adonis. His platinum blonde hair fell to his shoulders.Even with the suit he wore it was clear that he was muscular and fit. What captured me were his eyes. They looked like pools of molten mercury, greyish silver in color.

The man held my small hand in his larger warm one and brushed his lips over my knuckles in greeting and I blushed. A deep husky voice said "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Prince. I hope to see you at the ball tonight."

In a shy squeaky voice I replied "The pleasure is all mine." Still blushing with his gaze on me. 

I nearly ran out of the room after collecting the cheque book, still blushing . It was then I realised that it was the Grey Lord I had just met, I flooed to Diagon Alley to meet friends and do some shopping still thinking about the man I had just met. 

Lucius Malfoy Pov ( Severus's study) 

Just as I was discussing the Dark Lord's proposal with Severus and James a knock disturbed us. I was already irritated when I had arrived due to the fact that my son was not well and I had to leave him at home with his godparents. Even though I know that Bella and Rudolphus can take care of him. I worry about everything after what Narcissa had done. As I was lost in my musings I heard someone enter. Just as I looked up I saw the most beautiful person I had ever seen. He was not a person he was an angel, the angel was looking at me with a clearly impressed expression that pleased me. 

A short curvy male about 5'2" in height. Creamy pale complection and soft looking skin. Beautiful long black hair that reached his wide hips. He had an angel face. Big expressive green eyes that glowed, framed by long lashes. A cute button nose and those luscious pink pouty lips that were perfect for kissing. He wore a beautiful emerald green dress that made him look divine. I forgot all about my irrigation when I saw him. 

{his dress} When I kissed Hadrian's hand in greeting he blushed, looking heavenly. After which he quickly ran out of the study still blushing

* * *

Guys please comment and tell me if you liked it. I am open to ideas and suggestions. 


	3. The Perfect Friends, Dress and ....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian meets up with his friends and finds the perfect outfit for the ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys Please Comment and tell me if you like it. I'm new to writing and I hope that the story is decent.

Just as I rushed out of the floo I was greeted by hugs and kisses. I came out of my musings and hugged them back happily. "Hey guys. How are you both? " The tall brunette smiled and stepped back while the short blond headed girl still help him in a side hug and said " Hadrian, we are best friends. Of course we missed each other." these are my friends. Neville Lestrange, my god brother is a tall brunette with a very handsome face. He was my best friend and someone I had grown up with. The other person was Luna, Luna Lovegood a seer and my other best friend. We had become friends after Neville had a betrothal contract in place with her tat age 11. 

Seeing my flushed face Neville looked at me curiously while Luna looked at me with a knowing glint. " I'm pretty sure you already know what has just happened Moon". She simply said that she obviously knew what had happened and what would happen in the future. Neville just sighed and said " It'll be better if I don't ask". "But Moon is still going to tell you, aren't you Moon?" I said.

Bickering along we started shopping for the ball that was going to happen. I may not want to admit it but I wanted the Grey Lord's attention. He was so Handsome. So tall and powerful. The aura around him buzzed with magic. The long platinum blonde hair that fell to his shoulders had been tied back. Even while he wore a suit his muscles showed.

Lucius's Tuxedo

As we walked down the Alley people just stared at us. It wasn't every day they saw a Prince Omega walking down the street. Most people would call me spoilt after all I was the only heir of so many prominent bloodlines.Prince, Snape, Potter, Black, Gryffindor, La Fey...... I know that I am a spoilt heir. The first omega born to the Prince-Potter line in a century. My parents spoil me a lot as I am their only child that is an omega.My elder brother's Noah and Elijah are Twin Alphas. They inherit Snape, Black and Potter, La Fey respectively, While others were left for me as my brother's did not want to settle down. They were five years older to me and were right now in France. They were coming home by the time I finish my shopping.

Most people only wanted me for my beauty and the Lordship's they will inherit by marrying me. But all I am looking for is someone to love me........... and of course spoil me.

As I pranced around the store which had been emptied out especially for me so I could really find a dress for myself. I wanted to look good for my ball. My parents had been looking for a perfect Alpha for my marriage. I want to look perfect in case they are there for the ball. Luna and Neville were also selecting the clothes they wanted to wear for the ball. 

Just then I felt a tug on dress and looked down to see the cutest little boy I had ever seen. We both stared at each other. This boy had platinum blonde hair and liquid mercury eyes. Just like... Not again. 


End file.
